crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiny Tiger (Boss Fights)
Tiny Tiger is a boss in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage, and Crash of the Titans. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Tiny appears as the third boss, sent by N. Brio to prevent Crash from gathering the Crystals for Cortex. A door bearing Tiny's face will appear, soon bashed open by Tiny himself. After a vicious roar, he will jump into a room with nine green platforms, and the fight will begin. Tiny will jump from platform to platform following the player, and the player must avoid him. The player must lure Tiny toward a red platform to win the fight, since when a platform turns red, it falls. Once Tiny falls three times the boss fight is won by the player. If Crash and Tiny land on the same platform, the player loses a life and must start the boss fight over again. Video 300px|left Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped This boss fight is held in a colosseum in Rome. Tiny is the first boss and has three hit points. In addition, Dr. Neo Cortex is watching the fight. It begins with Cortex waving to the crowd of Roman Lab Assistants. Then the camera pulls over to Tiny who is chained between poles. Tiny roars, cracks the poles and frees himself. He then sees Crash, grabs a trident, and the fight begins. As in Crash 2, he jumps after Crash five times and tries to stab him. However, if Crash dodges his attack, the trident becomes stuck in the ground, leaving Tiny open for a strike. When Crash attacks Tiny he jumps onto a platform and many lions come out of the dungeons below him in a straight line. Jump them or spin them to get past them. The pattern is repeated two more times with the only difference being that the amount of times he jumps after Crash increases by one each time he is attacked, the amount of time it takes him to free his weapon from the ground and the number of lions he summons. When defeated, the power Super Charged Body Slam is awarded to the player. Next Aku Aku informs the player that the gate to the second warp room is open. Video left|300px Tip: You can avoid most of the lions by standing on the left side of the arena. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Tiny is the third boss and has three hit points. Crash must hit Tiny whenever his spear gets stuck in a platform; once he is hit, he will hop up and come back down with another spear and start fighting. After being hit, a platform will fall, he will hop up to get another spear, and after the player hits him the final time, he falls of the platform, and the player wins the fight. Video 300px|left Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Tiny is the second boss and has three hitpoints and will controlling a tank. You will be in a tank too and he will be surrounded by walls that go up and down, so Crash can use this for advantage to shoot his tank while the walls go down so Crash can shoot his tank. Repeat this two more times and you win. Crash of the Titans Tiny is only a Mini-Boss, where he stands on top of a gate locked with four targets, he will then send out Titans to defeat Crash, Crash now must use Snipe to shoot the targets. When all four targets are gone, he jumps off, running away.Then you must jack a Shellephant and chase him along rocks and breaking through rocks standing in your way.Once you get across the rocks you will have cornered him and won. Videos thumb|200px|leftthumb|200px|center Gallery Cb2tinyfalling.png warpedtiny.png Category:Boss Fights Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Levels